Camping Trip
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: The Xmen go on a camping trip. Secrets are dug up. Lives are dangered. Love is exploding. BobbyRogue pairing. Please Read & Review. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Vermont

****

Camping.

By Patriot for Christ

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men, or Marvel characters. Marvel does… In case you didn't know that…

Also, I plotted the story at night because I love the nighttime… So, in case you where wondering about that… You now have an answer.

"Humph!" Bobby grunted as he threw the last of the camping equipment into the one of three vans. The X-men where taking a camping trip and he had been in charge of packing everything.

"Oh Bobby," Rogue said as she walked out of the mansion, " Just because you have to do this once doesn't mean you have to get all hot-headed."

"Easy for you to say." Bobby said, changing his attitude from angry to relaxed. Whenever Rogue came around, his attitude changed like that.

Rogue walked closer to him and put her arms around his body. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we should probably get going." Bobby said, walking Rogue back to the mansion.

Once they got back inside, Bobby signaled to Scott Summers, Cyclops, whom called all of the X-men whom where camping.

There were nearly thirty campers, all going up into Vermont. They where going to a nice mountain-range area that was beautiful. A final break from all the normal day duties of the X-men.

When they finally got into the van, the moon was just rising. Bobby had stayed up all night packing the vans.

Instantly, he fell asleep. Rogue sat next to him, nearly bored. She now had nobody to talk to. Well, that is, except for one of the younger mutants who sat next to her.

The ride was a ten-hour ride into the mountains of Vermont, as stated earlier. It was the middle of summer, so they didn't have to worry about school. For the kids, that was awesome. For their teachers… It was awesome also, assuming they had no schoolwork to grade and worry about.

Two hours later, Bobby woke back up. They had stopped at a gas station still in New York.

Some kids had set up a small game console in the front of the van. Funny. Someone bringing a game console camping. Bobby dismissed the idea and went into the gas station to pick something up to eat.

Walking inside, he realized how small the gas station really was. The kids where covering the gas station. There wasn't much room to breath!

He spotted Rogue and walked over to her. She was choosing between some muffins to eat.

"Blueberry… or chocolate?" Rogue mumbled as Bobby approached her.

"Hey, Rogue." Bobby said, holding her hand.

"Oh, hi Bobby. I need some help."

"Yeah? What's that?" Bobby replied.

"Blueberry, or chocolate?" she asked.

"How about you buy one, and I'll buy the other. Then we can share."

Rogue looked a little skeptical at first.

"Don't worry, I'm not touching you!" he laughed.

She snapped out of it! "Oh, sorry. I'm just… I'm so used to not being able to do anything with you… Sorry about that Bobby. Sure, I'll get chocolate then." she smiled.

They paid for their food and then walked out of the station and back into their van.

About half an hour later, everyone was back in the van. Bobby and Rogue had already finished their muffins, each finishing the one that they had chosen.

"Bobby," Rogue said, nearly dazed.

"Rogue." Bobby chimed.

"Oh boy!" a kid behind them laughed.

The two of them where completely mesmerized by each other.

When the X-men got to Vermont, they pulled up into their camping area. There was about twenty-five tents to set up. Luckily they where the kind that you threw down onto the ground and they inflated themselves.

Logan, whom had already cut down a tree and cut it into sections for firewood, was already making a fire. He was tossing the wood onto the ground quickly, almost hitting one or two mutants.

"Hey, are one of you kids a fire mutant?" Logan asked. "Or… manipulator, creator, or controller of fire?"

One of the kids walked up and created a fireball. He then dropped it onto the pile of firewood and it blazed up a foot or so.

Scott walked out of his large tent and then walked over to where the fire was. He was going to make an announcement, "Everyone, we will be setting you up with your mutant kind. We will be labeling everything in 1's,2's, and 3's. You've all been given your number, so go pair up with a partner that has the same number."

"Luckily we don't have to worry about that." Bobby smiled as he looked into Rogue's eyes.

"That goes for teachers too." Scott added.

Iceman gave Scott a blank look.

"I'm just kidding, Bobby." Scott laughed.

Bobby threw a little ice-ball at Scott and laughed along.

That night, while Logan was the only one awake, sitting by the fire, he sensed someone entering the area.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he asked. He sniffed the air. The scent was familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"Hello?" he called again. This time, his claws unsheathed.

SNIKT!

"If you don't show yourself, you'll answer to me!" Logan growled, jumping up off of the log he sat on.

All of the sudden, he felt something shatter his spine and he blacked out.


	2. Proposition

****

Chapter 2

Wolverine woke up, not knowing what time it was. When he opened his eyes, he was laying next to the fire as if he had fallen asleep last night instead of being knocked out.

Pretty soon, Jean Grey walked out of her tent and rushed over to Logan.

"Logan? What's wrong?" she asked. "You're not drunk, are you?"

Getting up, Logan answered, "Jeanie, when was the last time you caught me drinking? When was the last time one of the students caught me drinking?"

He was right. Logan hadn't had anything alcoholic in the last two months or so.

"Well, I couldn't tell. And if you where, there's not telling what you might be like." Jean responded.

"I'm not drunk." Logan said. He sat up, pocking the fire with his index claw.

Soon after, Jean walked back into her tent and left Logan alone.

Near noon, everyone was finally awake. Bobby and Rogue where out on the lake, skating.

"They're skating?" one of the kids asked his friend, "In the summer?"  
"Well duh!" another responded. "Bobby Drake's ability is to freeze water molecules."

A girl walked over to them and sat next to them.

"Hey Alicia!" one of them said. He scooted next to her and set his hand on top of hers.

"Did you hear about Bobby and Rogue?" she asked.

"I heard they where skating."

"Matt, I think we all know that!" Alicia laughed. "Do you know, Jake?"

"No. What is it?"

"Bobby Drake is going to propose to Rogue!" she told him.

The two boys stared at her wide-eyed.

Finally, Jake spoke up, "You're kidding right? Rogue is… Well…"

"Boy, it's a good thing you're not attracted to someone like Rogue." she said.

"Lucky for me, I have you." Matt laughed, setting his hand farther up Alicia's arm.

Alicia pushed him off of the double chair they where sitting on, and laughed.

"What was that for?" he shot, whipping dirt off of his t-shirt.

"What was that for?" Alicia shot back. "Saying you _have _me."

"You knew what I meant!" Matt said, sitting back next to her.

Alicia scooted farther away from him. "If that's the way you're going to act, I don't want to be around you anymore."

"Come on," Matt said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry!"

Alicia got up and walked off. "Sure." was all she said.

"Boy, you know how to sweet talk now, don't you!" Jake laughed.

"Be quiet!" Matt said as he zapped Jake with a small bolt of green lightning.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Rogue where skating all over the nearby lake. Or, at least what they could skate on without letting other people see them. Their plan was to skate around the lake until 12:00, which was lunchtime.

While sitting down to eat some food they had prepared back at the mansion, the cuddled up next to each other with their backs to a large bush.

"Rogue," Bobby said, reaching into his jacket pocket, "I need to ask you something."

Rogue's heart set on fire. She knew what he was going to ask. "Yeah?" she replied.

"Will you marry me?"


	3. Alicia Info

****

Chapter 3

By Patriot for Christ

Rogue sat there, next to Bobby. She stared into his eyes and she almost ignited. Her mouth, next to his ear, whispered, "Yes."

They hugged each other, exchanging how much love they had for each other.

"I love you, Bobby." she said.

"I love you too." he replied.

An hour later, they got back to the camp. They had not yet announced that they where going to get married.

Of course, Rogue had her engagement ring on her finger. But then, it was underneath her glove for the time being.

That, though, did not stop kids like Alicia from finding out what happened. If there was something big, or small, Alicia Amelia Aronn was going to find out. That was the way she operated. Sometimes she wished she was a telepath, but she knew it was probably better that she wasn't, seeing how she might find out information she didn't want to know.

She followed Rogue, not letting her see her. She, luckily, could turn invisible. In her case, she didn't even leave a footprint, which worked to her advantage. Because of this, she took up the hobby of spying. She always wanted to be a spy, even when she was a child.

About ten minutes later, when she had completely scanned over Rogue and Bobby, she left them alone. She now officially knew that they where engaged, hence the slight bump on Rogue's right ring-finger.

She went over to her friend, Matt and sat next to him.

"Hey Alicia." Matt said, in an aggravated tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew what was wrong, but she wanted him to say it.

"I'm sorry, Alicia. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." he said. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You can let me tell you the latest gossip!" she giggled, scooting closer to him.

"Fine," Matt smiled, "You can tell me the latest gossip."

Over in another area, Scott and Jean sat next to each other. They where sipping lemonade from a large, shiny cup. They where also talking.

"So, Jean," Scott began, as he always did, "did you find out what was up with Logan this morning? I had woken up about an hour earlier than you and checked on him. He was completely asleep. Or something like that."

"I'm not sure. Are you asking me, implying that I read his mind?" Jean asked.

"No!" Scott mused. "Not really."

"Scott, I told you! I don't read minds like I used to. What do you think I am?"

"A woman." Scott laughed.

"I'm not sure to take that as a compliment or as an offense."

"Okay Jean, Yes! Yes I was implying. And yes, I did know that you don't read as many minds… Well… For their part."

Jean laughed along with him. That was true. She was always reading Scott's mind. Ever since they where wed, she would pick through his mind. Even better for her, he didn't mind.

That night, once again, Logan was next to the fire. He heard the same noise and smelled the exact same smell.

"Who's there!" Logan yelled. He jumped up, and right then, he saw a wooden board come swinging at his face.


	4. Logan Finds Out

****

Chapter 4

By Patriot for Christ

Just before Logan was hit over, his claws unsheathed and he sliced the large piece of wood that nearly smashed his face.

But, of course, before Logan could see whom his attacker was, they fled. He chased after, only to find nothing but a failing scent, and disappearing footprints.

"Next time," Logan growled, "they won't get away."

The next day, Logan had been 'up and at 'em' as they say. He had not slept all night. Of course, you could never tell. Logan had a face that never showed any other sign that wasn't stern. However, that didn't stop someone like Jean Grey from finding out.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you, Logan?" she asked him.

"How can you tell?"

"You seem sleepy." she answered.

"Well, that's true. I was attacked again." he told her. "Of course, I didn't get hit. I nearly found out who attacked me, too."

"Maybe we'll find out tonight. I can stay up and make sure there's no trace of anyone here. Or," Jean trailed off as Logan eyed her angrily, "I don't have to."

"I'm fine." was all Logan said.

Later, the young girl Alicia was back at it again. And when I say 'it', I mean that she was prying into information that wasn't hers.

She was following Rogue around, this time pestering her with small questions. Each one leading to the next.

"I saw that you where nowhere to be seen yesterday morning." she said. "What was that all about."

"I was with Bobby, what do you think?" Rogue laughed.

"Doing what?"

"Hanging out. Skating. Eating lunch. Talking." Rogue answered.

"About what?"

"Alicia, there are some questions that are best left unanswered." Rogue said, staring back at Alicia.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Who said it was that important?" Rogue asked.

"Well, the uneasiness in your voice. The newfound bump in your glove on your right hand. I don't know. That only leads to one thing. You're hiding something."

"Well Sher_i_lock Holmes, what is this _thing _that I'm hiding?"

"You and Bobby are engaged!"

Immediately Rogue turned around and stared Alicia eye-to-eye. "What do you know about that? When did you know? Who did you tell!"

"Since yesterday, I knew!" Alicia laughed. "It was obvious! And I didn't tell…" Alicia now had a slight twitch.

"You told _someone_! You can't fool me, Alicia."

"Well, I suppose we'll never find out now, will we!" Alicia laughed.

"Well maybe I'll touch you and go through that thirteen-year old head of yours!"

This scared Alicia. "No need to do that… Fine! I told Matt. But that's it! And anyways, he's trustworthy! Why do you think I let out all my latest gossip on him! Because I know he's not a gossip like me!"

"If this gets around before Bobby and I announce it, I will personally…" Rogue stopped. She knew it was foolish to make threats directed at one of the students. "Just go." she said, waving Alicia off.

That night, around suppertime, Logan once more had cut down another tree and set it ablaze. They had a fine meal of pork and beans. Something all the guys enjoyed, meanwhile, the girls where thankful that they didn't share tents with them.

Afterwards, they headed down to the lake to go swimming for a while. They played water games like Marco-Polo and Underwater Tag. Of course, these games where hard to play with one or two water breathers in the game. That totally made it unfair.

Then they headed back to the camp where they all drifted off to dreamland. Including Logan.

Of course, Logan wasn't one to sleep more than a few hours.

He was back outside of his tent around twelve o' clock. This time, he was ready for whatever might happen.

A slight rustle. That was all it took. Logan jumped up and looked around. He sniffed the air. It was much stronger tonight than previously. He sniffed once more. There where more than three people with unidentified scents. Logan didn't recognize them until, out of the bushes, stepped a band of figures.

"Hello, Logan." the figure said. He was all shadowed out. Behind him stood glaring eyes, each person standing six feet tall. All except for one. He was fifty, if not more, feet high.

"Who-"

But it was to late. A bright rushing green blaze, and Logan fell to the ground completely numb.


	5. The Proposal

****

Chapter 5

Written by Patriot for Christ

When Logan finally came to consciousness, he could not see a thing. He could only hear voices.

"Check if he's awake!" one of them shouted.

Logan thought to himself, 'Where am I?'

Pretty soon, a strong electrical jolt was sent up his spine. "Wake up, Logan!"

Though he couldn't see anything, and he didn't know whom he was talking to, he answered, "I am awake!"

"Oh good," said the voice. "Cut him down."

Quickly, Logan felt his head hit a strong metal floor. He ripped the blindfold off of his eyes and looked around.

"Wolverine." the man said as he walked out of the shadows.

Instantly, Logan knew who it was. "Captain America?"

"Yes. Of course." the figure laughed.

Though it looked like Captain America's clothing, he seemed a little different.

Not knowing why, Logan stood up and began conversation. "What happened?" he asked.

Captain America stood for a moment, staring into space. "Oh, I'm sorry about what had to happen last night. I'm afraid it was necessary."

"What? What are you talking about?" Logan asked. He paused a moment and then said, "Wait! You mean that invasion of you and… Whomever was with you?"

"Yes. It was all quite needed, seeing how we could not get you to come to us without that. I'm terribly sorry about it."

"Whatever." was all Logan said. It didn't bother him, seeing how he didn't feel much anymore. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we, the Avengers, are in dire need of assistance." Captain America answered.

"Of what?"

"You don't know!" the Captain stammered.

"No. I don't know!" Logan growled.

"Well, the X-men have been doing underground experimentations on some of the mutants at the school. Of course, you were not informed."

"And?" Logan asked.

"You are one of the only people that we know, that can take out the X-men without causing too much suspicion."

Logan stared at him. Somehow, he couldn't help but believe all that was being said, whether it was true or not.

"So, can you help us?"

Logan nodded. "When do I start?"

Pretty soon, the Ant Man walked out and whispered something to Captain America.

"Sorry, I have to leave you right now. I'll send Iron Man to inform you." he said, leaving Logan.

Sitting down on a nearby chair, Logan waited for Iron Man. Luckily, it only took a few seconds for the robo-dude to come down there.

"Ah, Iron Boy!" Logan mocked.

"I'm as happy about this as you are, Logan." Iron Man shot.

"Yeah I know. Just tell me what needs to be done."

"Well, the X-men have experimen-"

"I know that part."

"We need you to go back to the X-men and terminate Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and… Rogue." Iron Man continued.

"What? You mean you want me to-"

"Yes. Like I said, you need to terminate them. Immediately."

With that, Iron Man flew off and left Logan alone. After that, Logan was approached by The Wasp.

"Hello Logan." she smiled.

Logan glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry we have to be the bearer of bad news. Captain America has instructed me, though, to take you back to your camping ground where the X-men are located. Should you accept our proposal, you must terminate the X-men on our list we gave you. Should you decline it, your mind will be erased up until last night. You are our number one go-to guy for this. Please accept it."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I accept." he growled. "But if I in any way find out that this is some hoax, Janet, I'm making this a personal thing with you guys."

"Fine by me." she smiled. "Now, I'm sorry I have to do this, but-"

Once again, Logan fell into unconsciousness."


	6. Logan's Anger

****

Chapter 6

By Patriot for Christ

When Logan got back to the campground, he set to digging up a small trap. He planned to catch the X-men. Not exterminate them. He had been a friend with Scott and Jean ever since he came to know the X-men--more than ten years earlier. He was going to trick the Avengers into thinking that the X-men had been taken care of.

He dug all night, finally reaching a small pit that was around ten feet deep.

When everyone woke up, he lured them closer to the trap he had designed. Knowing they wouldn't suspect anything, he just led them on, claiming that there was something that he wanted to show them. He wanted to show them something, all right. But not something they wanted to see.

He was only leading the three that he had to terminate. He had it all planned out also. Since he knew plenty about herbs and spices and things that he could make them sleepy so that Rogue and Jean, whom could both fly, could not escape.

He had drugged their morning coffee half an hour prior. They would fall asleep sooner or later. And if they fell asleep too soon, Scott was easy to take care of.

He walked them to the area and quickly turned on them. He grabbed Scott by the neck and snapped him into unconsciousness. Jean and Rogue where now too drowsy to do anything. The simply dropped to the ground.

The trap area was right next to them, and he tossed them in before anything else happened. He quickly covered it up with dirt and small shrubs.

He took out a small phone and dialed the number that was on it for the Avengers. He was a friend of Steve Rogers--Captain America, so he could almost always talk with him.

He let the phone ring. Twice. Three times. Finally, someone picked it up:

"Hello? This is the Avengers home phone of Captain America. How may I help you?" a cheerful voice asked.

"Hi. This is Logan, from the X-men. I need to speak with Steve." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, Captain America is not available at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Yeah, just tell him that Logan called."

"Sure thing. I'll let him know as soon as he gets back."

Logan hung up the phone and flipped it into his pocket. Unfortunately Captain America wasn't there. Now what was he going to do? If he went back to the camp, the X-men would suspect something. Though they trusted him, they knew he was prior to turn on them. He could be like certain breeds of dogs, which was exactly how some of them treated him.

Knowing that he had to tough it up sooner or later, he made his way back to the X-men campground. "Too bad it's a two mile hike." he laughed to himself.

On the way back, he thought to himself, debating whether or not he should go back and get Scott, Jean, and Rogue. But then, he would have to explain himself. He would look like a fool, saying:

"Well, I heard that you guy's where doing illegal experiments on the mutants at the school. So, my mission was to take you guys out. I did that, but then I thought that I can't turn on you guys. Even if you where doing that. You guys where the ones that took me in. If I hadn't joined you guys, I would've never met my lovely wife--Storm, Ororo Munroe."

Then, Logan thought to himself, finally. He thought exactly this:

The X-men have always stood for stopping that sort of thing. Why would they start such a thing. How could they have hid it from him? He was the one and only mutant that could've figured that out without telepathic abilities. And, if they where doing it, why would all the mutants be exactly the same as the day they joined the academy? Why would the be doing it now, and not earlier or later? It didn't make sense.

Logan's eyes turned a shade of red as he looked around. He was about to go feral, he was so angry. Then, he saw exactly what he was going to take his rage out on-

"Why the angry face, Logan?"


End file.
